


A Nighttime Encounter (Abandoned)

by The_Wolves_Howl_At_Dawn



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Orihara Izaya, I might change this later, Izaya Can Sing Fuck You, On Hiatus, Sad Orihara Izaya, Songfic, Whump, first fic, i might add more later - Freeform, i think, maybe a little comfort, no beta we die like men, or abandoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wolves_Howl_At_Dawn/pseuds/The_Wolves_Howl_At_Dawn
Summary: Shizuo goes on a walk late at night and happens to stumble across a certain flea doing something...unexpected.
Kudos: 16





	A Nighttime Encounter (Abandoned)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all!!! This is my first fic if it ain't obvious, but hope you enjoy this load of cringe I've written.

Shizuo sighed; it was a rough day, and for some reason, he hadn't seen the damn flea at all in the past week. He took a drag from his cigarette and breathed out, watching the smoke curl in the night air. He thought he should be happy, not seeing that bastard in Ikebukuro, but for some reason, he wasn't. He went to take another drag to get his mind off of the matter but froze, a familiar stench wafting by.

With a low growl, he crushed his cigarette and made his way in the direction that the scent was coming from, towards his current object of thought was. He rounded the corner silently, thinking about continuing on, but deciding against it when he heard a voice.

Izaya was there, standing in the middle of a small, empty playground, skin pale and ashen and eyes dull. Shizuo stayed silent, staying hidden in shadows as he watched a female figure approach Izaya. She smiled softly at him, her gentle green eyes seemingly downcast as she spoke.

"So," Her voice seemed to fill the empty area, "It's finally time, huh?" Izaya looked at her, meeting her smile with a grim one of his own, "It appears so..." He mumbled, his voice sounding strange, as though there was something in his throat, his shoulders slumped slightly as he looked at the woman with genuine regret, "I'm so sorry, Herz..." He rasped, his voice sounding raw, surprising Shizuo with the sincerity of his words.

The woman, Herz, just smiled once more, "One more to end them all?" She spoke cryptically, making Izaya huff out a pained laugh. "Of course," He responded with a smaller, real grin.

Shizuo stared on in confusion at the words exchanged. One what to end it all? What was wrong with the Flea? The girl took a deep breath closing her eyes and singing softly, "Don't stay awake for too long, don't go to bed," She sang softly, rocking to the imagined beat in her head, "I'll make a cup of coffee for your head, I'll get you up and going out of bed."

Shizuo stared from where he was hidden, not expecting the strange woman to start singing. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he realized Izaya had started singing as well, Herz repeating her verse again is a soft tone, letting Izaya's voice overpower her own.

Izaya's voice sounded choked, as if he was fighting tears as he sang, "Yeah, I don't wanna fall asleep, I don't wanna pass away." His eyes were half-lidded, and in the moonlight, Shizuo could see glistening tears filling his eyes as he sang, "I been thinkin' 'bout the future, 'cause I'll never see those days."

Shizuo stared, enraptured by this side of Izaya that he'd never seen before; an Izaya where all his emotions were bared to the world as he sang, looking like an angel fallen to the earth, or a mournful demon cast aside by his peers. 

Izaya continued, undeterred, "I don't know why this has happened but I probably deserve it," Shizuo held back a huff at that line, knowing the things that the info broker has done in the past, "I tried to do my best but you know that I'm not perfect."

The blond could hear the smaller male take a shaky breath, like he was fighting back a cough, his maroon eyes staring at the women as he continued, "I been praying for forgiveness, you've been praying for my health. When I leave this earth, hoping you'll find someone else."

**~A/N!! I gave the fuck up on writing this. I might pick it back up but it's a big maybe**


End file.
